windmill_flyersfandomcom-20200213-history
Maptool Patchnotes
From time to time, a Mysterious Programmer who goes by the pesudonym Kiros or MageKiros will appear from the data stream known as the internet and update the Maptool Token Properties for our fair little world and I thank the Data Gods for such a mysterious programmer to grant us such boons. This is just a place to list all of those said patch notes so that players and dungeon master alike understand just what in the high heavens is going on. Update: 10/09/2013 AC's now been updated so that in addition to normal Armor Class, a token also displays the Touch and Flat-Footed Armor Class numbers. The numbers are displayed in the format "Armor Class (Touch AC/Flat Footed AC)." On a default token, this would be "10 (10/10)." AC is now broken down into its individual components inside the token. The new properties are as follows: ---ARMOR CLASS BREAK DOWN----:--------------- ACArmor:0 ACEnhancement:0 ACShield:0 ACShieldEnhancement:0 ACNaturalArmor:0 ACDeflection:0 ACDodgeBonus:0 ACUntypedBonus:0 ArmorMaxDexBonus (To note: the AC bonus from the Dexterity Modifier is calculated from a token's Dexterity score (DexMod). Bonuses and penalties from Size are calculated depending on the token's internal Size property (SizeModifier). ) The components are calculated according to the convention provided by the Pathfinder d20 SRD. They can be found at http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/combat#TOC-Armor-Class . The calculations are as follows: Armor Class = 10 + Armor Bonus (ACArmor) + Shield Bonus (ACShield) + Dexterity modifier (DexMod) + Enhancement Bonuses (ACEnhancement and ACShieldEnhancement) + Deflection Bonus (ACDeflection) + Natural Armor (ACNaturalArmor) + Dodge Bonuses (ACDodgeBonus) + Size Modifier (SizeModifier) + Untyped Bonuses (ACUntypedBonus) Touch Armor Class = 10 + Dexterity modifier (DexMod) *See Below + Deflection Bonus (ACDeflection) + Dodge Bonuses (ACDodgeBonus) + Size Modifier (SizeModifier) + Untyped Bonuses (ACUntypedBonus) Flat-Footed Armor Class = 10 + Armor Bonus (ACArmor) + Armor Enhancement Bonus (ACEnhancement) + Shield Bonus (ACShield) + Shield Enhancement Bonus (ACShieldEnhancement) + Deflection Bonus (ACDeflection) + Natural Armor (ACNaturalArmor) + Size Modifier (SizeModifier) + Untyped Bonuses (ACUntypedBonus) + Dexterity modifier (DexMod) **If Negative--See Below ArmorMaxDexBonus refers to the maximum Dexterity bonus allowed by a given type of armor if one wears restrictive armor (or uses the Tower Shield). For example, a fighter wearing Full Plate Armor would set ArmorMaxDexBonus to 1, thereby gaining no further AC bonuses if their Dexterity is 14 or higher. This does not interfere with other bonuses from having a high Dexterity Modifier. *ArmorMaxDexBonus restricts the bonus from Dexterity to Touch AC. It assumes that even when the armor provides no protection, it still restricts movement while dodging attacks. Some GMs may prefer that a full Dexterity bonus be applied to Touch AC even in heavier armor, assuming the character is putting their full effort into dodging. This can be changed at request. **The Dexterity Modifier is a special case in Flat-Footed AC. The rules read "A flat-footed character loses his Dexterity bonus to AC...(if any)..." which I have interpreted to imply that in the cases where a Dexterity Modifier is a negative number, it still reduces AC by the appropriate amount, even while flat footed. In other words, a flat footed character with 9 Dex will still take a -1 penalty to AC, while a flat footed character with 18 Dex merely gains no bonus to Flat-Footed AC. If a GM wishes to interpret the rules differently, I can change this at request. Examples of the system in use Let's assume a human with 17 Dex (+3 Dex Modifier). They have no other effects or items that change AC, including shields. Their token would display AC as follows: : AC (Touch/Flat)| 13 (13/10) Let's add armor. According to the Pathfinder d20 SRD website ( http://www.d20pfsrd.com/equipment---final/armor ), Leather Armor gives a modest Armor Bonus of +2 to AC. As a relatively lightweight and flexible armor, the maximum bonus to AC from Dexterity it allows is +6. A token wearing Leather Armor would input the following properties: : ACArmor|2 : ArmorMaxDexBonus|6 The bonus from the armor adds +2 to both AC and to Flat Footed AC. At this point, then, that human's token would display AC as follows: : AC (Touch/Flat)| 15 (13/12) If that human picked up a Tower Shield and did not use it for Cover, they would have to change the following properties: : ACShield|4 : ArmorMaxDexBonus|2 (ArmorMaxDexBonus should be changed to whatever item/effect provides the lowest number, i.e. whatever restricts Dexterity the greatest.) The human get a +3 bonus from Dexterity, but the new maximum bonus is +2 because of the Tower Shield. As a result, they will lose 1 AC to both the overall number and Touch AC. However, the shield now provides a new +4 bonus, which affects both the overall AC and Flat-Footed AC. The net effect is AC gains 3, Touch AC loses 1, and Flat Footed AC gains 4. The AC will display as follows: : AC (Touch/Flat)| 18 (12/16) Let's pretend that the party this human is with encounters a cabal of evil wizards with many touch attacks. The character ditches the Tower Shield for a Heavy Shield, preferring speed over bulk for these encounters. Heavy Shields provide a +2 Shield bonus but do not restrict maximum dexterity. They would change their properties: : ACShield|2 : ArmorMaxDexBonus|6 (From Leather Armor) The human character would lose 2 to both AC and Flat Footed AC because of the lowered Shield Value. However, they would gain 1 back to AC for the increased Max Dex Bonus. This results in a net loss of 1 to AC and 2 to Flat Footed AC. They would also gain 1 to Touch AC for the increased Max Dex Bonus. Their AC values would then display as follows: : AC (Touch/Flat)| 17 (13/14) Later, the party is sent to hunt down some unusually roguish orks that likely to set up ambushes. The character decides they need some bulk and gets Full Plate. Again, the properties would change : ACArmor|9 : ArmorMaxDexBonus|1 This results in a net gain overall of 5 to AC(+7 Armor Bonus, -2 Dex Bonus), a loss of 2 (-2 Dex Bonus) to Touch and a gain of 7 (+7 Armor Bonus) to Flat-Footed AC, which means a new score of: : AC (Touch/Flat)| 22 (11/21) One of the wizards from earlier decides to get revenge on the character and unleashes his ultimate ritual which saps the muscles of the character, causing their Dexterity to drop to 9 and changing their Dex Bonus to -1. Although their armor had been restricting their dexterity's maximum bonus, the character's Dex Bonus is no longer above the maximum. This means that the Dex Bonus applies without modification, meaning that their AC takes a hit of -2 (the difference between 1 and -1 Dex Bonus). Touch AC also takes a hit of -2 because of the difference between 1 and -1 Dex Bonus. Additionally, with the default interpretation a negative Dex Bonus results in a penalty to Flat-Footed AC, resulting in -1 to Flat Footed AC. The final display is: : AC (Touch/Flat)| 20 (9/20) Finally, let's assume the character recovers from the curse and manages to get their equipment enchanted just a little (a +1 magical bonus to both the Full Plate and the Heavy Shield). Their final character sheet and properties list would look a little something like this: Level 1 Human Dexterity 17 (+3 DexMod) +1 Full Plate +1 Heavy Shield ---ARMOR CLASS BREAK DOWN----:--------------- ACArmor|9 ACEnhancement|1 ACShield|2 ACShieldEnhancement|1 ACNaturalArmor|0 ACDeflection|0 ACDodgeBonus|0 ACUntypedBonus|0 ArmorMaxDexBonus|1 AC (Touch/Flat)| 24 (11/23) ...granted you might not be quite sure why you're playing a character with such heavy equipment when they have high Dexterity, or why your GM didn't give you enough EXP to level, but there you go. Known Issues/Bugs * System isn't set up well for Incorporeal attacks. They are similar to Touch Attacks, but also ignore bonuses from cover. Additionally AC bonuses caused by force effects, such as Mage Armor, are supposed to block them. * Temporary spell effects have yet to be integrated into the calculations. For now, all changes will have to be done by hand, such as adding and taking away the Deflection Bonus caused by Shield of Faith. * Similar to the above issue, Untyped AC is now the new "MiscBonusAC" and will have to be used in the event a bonus to AC cannot be placed elsewhere. Addition, Subtraction and resetting of the property currently will have to be done manually. As with everything, these rules are subject to GM interpretation (such as the explanations provided earlier for Touch and Flat-Footed AC). I welcome ideas concerning common alternative house rules.